


Of Love and Falling

by thattardiskey



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thattardiskey/pseuds/thattardiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snippets between when Finn fell in love and when Poe finally caught up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love and Falling

 

Finn realized he was in love with Poe junior year of high school. Poe got his license on his first try and the first thing he did was text Finn a selfie, temporary license in hand, in front of the DMV. The second thing he did was pick up Finn from school. They skipped 5th and 6th period. It was still summer warm. They got ice cream and swam in the nearby lake. When Finn got a bit of ice cream on his nose Poe laughed and Finn wanted nothing more than to freeze time and live in that moment forever. If the rest of his life was him and Poe eating ice cream by the lake, he decided that he would have lived the perfect life.

—

Finn’s parents were traditional. After he came out as bisexual they told him such a thing didn’t exist. Regardless, they stopped letting him have anyone over without a parent being home. Even then, Finn was only allowed to have said guest in the living room.

This rule did not apply to Poe. He still came over all hours, with that smart ass sarcastic grin Finn’s parents hated. He still fell asleep in Finn’s bed or on Finn’s floor. No one ever mentions to them that Poe is gay.

—

The only difference between when Finn is grounded and when Finn is not grounded is how Poe enters the house. On a typical day, Poe enters through the front door. When Finn is grounded he expertly climbs the tree next to Finn’s window and jumps from the tree through the window. It nearly gives Finn a heart attack every time. 

So, Poe being in the house when Finn was grounded is no new thing. They always do their best to keep it down, whispering back and forth working on homework and doing whatever else.

They _definitely_ do not wrestle. Unless it is a cold winters day, and they’ve been locked up in building after building with no way to get their energy out for weeks. 

The first thump had Finn’s mother on her feet. By the time she got to the door Finn had Poe pinned under him. The second she knocked they both quieted, Finn helped Poe up and promptly shoved him in the closet, ignoring look and “hurt” hand over his heart that Poe gave him.

Finn ended up saying that he accidentally knocked over the side table was downed during their match. He received a 30 minute lecture on being careful with his belongings. When Finn went to let Poe out of the closet he found his best friend curled up in a nest of old blankets Finn kept in the closet for cold nights. Finn didn’t have it in him to wake the other boy. 

—

“I’ll only be 6 hours away, and I’ll come back on break and get to see you,” Poe explained.

“Hey, buddy, I’m happy for you. This is been your dream since we were kids. You’ll do great.”

“Yeah, but I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Finn pulled Poe in for a hug, “I’m so proud of you.” 

—

The sound of a text message woke up Finn and he rolled over to check his phone, groaning. _i miss you_ it read, _Sender: Poe_

_its 2am_ He hadn’t fully awoken yet and emotions hadn’t kicked in, just the time and the fact that he had to open up the shop in less than 5 hours.

_i miss you so much_

_i miss you too_ Finn had woken a bit more, emotions were coming to him. 

_i want to come home_

_no you don’t. facetime me._

A moment later a Finn’s phone rang. He sat up and turned on his bedside light. Poe’s face popped up on the screen, eyes red rimmed and face washed out under florescent lights.

“Hey,” Poe said, voice slightly hoarse.

“Hey.”

“I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Finn swallowed a yawn, “Nah, I was up watching Star Trek. You know me. Now, what’s up?”

“I want to come home.” The tone of Poe’s voice made Finn want nothing more than to jump in his car and go pick him up.

“I know.”

“I just…I can’t think right and no one gets it and I’ve been trying to read this damn page for 3 hours.”

Finn, in that moment, decided that he would run perfectly well on an hour of sleep and multiple cups of coffee while opening the shop. 

“Okay, well…” Finn thought, “send me a copy of the pages you need to read and I’ll read them to you, okay?” Poe nodded and a notification popped up saying that he had sent a link over Facebook. “Okay, I”ll read it to you, but first I want you to breathe. Tell me what’s going on.”

—

Their next video call was a week later. 

“I think I’m drunk,” Finn giggled at phone, “and I’m super high right now.”

“That’s nice, did you have a nice time?” Poe replied, scrolling mindlessly through Facebook at the same time. 

“Yeah, I’m chillin’ with Rey right now. Rey say hi to Poe!” Poe could hear the smile in his voice better than he could see it.

“Hi Poe!” A buzzed Rey popped up behind Finn. “We went to this party…”

“Have I ever told you that you’re the greatest?” Finn interrupted.

“Thank you,” Poe chuckled back, “you’re pretty great too.”

“You’re just so awesome. You’re awesome, dude. I love you, buddy.”

Poe kept chuckling, “I love you too, bud.”

—

There were songs that made Finn think of Poe. No matter how over-played the song was, it still made him smile. _Shut Up and Dance_ was overplayed to death but still was his favorite song. It brought him back to the summer. The was an eternal 2 am. His feet were forever on Poe’s dashboard while they sing-shouted along with all the windows down, just killing time and wasting gas. Even though Poe was 300 miles away at college whenever it came on they were sitting side by side.

—

When Poe realized that he was in love it felt like coming home. To be fair, he literally was. He just completed his drive back from college but didn’t want to go home just yet. It didn’t truly feel like home anymore. It was like someone moved everything three inches to the left. Everything was the same but felt different. So, he stopped at Finn’s first. He knocked on the door, and instead of walking straight in, stopped and waited. 

When Finn opened the door, he immediately pulled Poe into a hug. It was tight and real and it was exactly what Poe needed in that moment. 

“I was just about to order some pizza,” Finn said upon releasing him, “want some?”

“You know me so well.”

They went to go pick the pizza up together. 6 hours behind a wheel was enough for Poe, so Finn drove. He had one hand on the wheel and the other messed with the radio volume. Somewhere in the static scratch of the radio, Poe glanced over and smiled as it hit him that he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a sequel to this, but I haven't decided yet. Let me know what you think!


End file.
